Misunderstand V20
by ApolloAres13
Summary: No proper summary cause I don't know where this is going Not following book but instead film Rated M for suggestive Themes and Lemons (Cause I'm dirty like that :P) Please Enjoy Flamers will be Respectfully and dutifully Ignored :D *Mutters about lack of space in character listing*
1. First things first

This is my first Hobbit/Inuyasha Crossover please be gentle I don't think it will be very good...

Sess/Kag pairing (You know I like 'em ;D)

I own nothing except one character of mine that will be featuring in this story (Characters will be Ooc)

"Elvish"

"Common"

"Japanese" (Kagome uses this at the start and when she finds Sesshomaru She also uses it to insult people so they don't understand her)

"Ugh My head" A young maiden slowly rises from her position of laying on the Cold, Hard ground 'Must've trained to hard' she thought with a small smile "Kagome!" 'Ugh here he goes again' "What Inuyasha?" said half-breed flinched at her crisp tone but ignored the warning and continued on "Where the fuck were you Stupid Bitch Kikyo wouldn't have passed out while training!" "Of course she wouldn't Baka she has no powers" he went red in the face but before he could continue 3 more shouts and a roar halted him "Mama!" "Lady Kagome!" "Kagome-Chan!" "Sango Miroku-sama!" a fluffy orange ball collided into Kagome's chest "My Shippo you'll soon be too big to do that how's you training going?" "It's Great! My friends said they'll visit next visit!" "Excellant tell them they'll always be welcomed even if I am a miko" they both giggled "Anyways back to training" "Bitch you aint doing shit!" her glowed in what could only be called a kitsuned mischief, Shippo puffed his chest in pride at the glint he eyes took on "Really Inuyasha? What are my Fucking Mother Or Something?!" "I Am Alpha Female of this Group I can whatever the Fuck I Want! got it?" her smile was a bit too sweet for Inuyasha "Wench your Nothing Kikyo's Alpha Female!" "She isn't even living! Plus I was here first I made this pack if wants the title she'll have to fight...Hand to Hand combat" A wide manic grin took kagomes innocent featured away as she giggled manically "What's the matter I-Nu-Ya-Sha afraid your clay-pot Whore can't beat in some innocent hand-to-hand?" another giggle left her lips as her Caribbean eyes (The really pale clear blue one) shined with an unnatural glint.

Inuyasha grumbled and took off "I thought so" "Great trick Mama" "Thank you my son" "Wait that...That Was A Trick!" "Indeed Inuyasha hates and dare I say fears one of us becoming mad so I simply acted crazed...Now...Where was I?" she turned around and mumbled abit while stretching Kirara winced at the cracks coming from her.

Later that evening

Kagome was relaxing in the hotsprings when she heard the light pitter patter of a childs feet "Rin-chan?" "Mummy!" she opened her arms for the little girl and caught her easily, and luckily she stood up so Rin's imono didn't get wet. "Come and bathe with me" "Be careful mummy" "hm? Why?" "Lord Sesshomaru is coming to bathe too" "Oh my let me get your swimsuit out!" after struggling to get Rin into her pink swimming costume they sighed in relief and relaxed. That was quickly cut short however when a loud squawk was heard "Ugh..." rin giggled as kagome put a sound barrier up when jakken came in scolding they couldn't hear him and remained oblivious, However when Sesshomaru entered kagome opened a mind-link 'Milord you can enter the barrier it is mearly to block your stupid toads screeching' Sesshomaru smirked, stripped and entered at the opposite side of the spring.

"ah isn't it nice rin-chan" "Yeah mummy it is I feel so sleepy..." Immediately kagome was on alert "You shouldn't feel sleepy rin-chan...Rin-chan? Rin!" her shout alerted Sesshomaru who watched as she picked her up and placed her on shore "Miko what are doing" "Rin? Sweetie wake up..." he smelt salt although his ward was breathing the miko seemed distressed "Milord I think someone has drugged the spring" he sniffed about and a small touch of magic and lavender hit his nose "It has been" "How come I didn't...Or you didn't?" "My yoki immediatly burns any magic or potions from my surrounding area your mikoki should do the same rin however is only human" "But she was right next to me..." "Relax Woman she is not ill only unconcious" Sesshomaru had his eyes closed when they next opened kagome was directly in front of his bowed right to the waist her hair trailing on the ground in front of her "I humbly apologise Lord Sesshomaru I should've sensed the magic, If there is anything I can do please just ask me" "My arm" "Huh?" "I want you to repair my arm" He was still in the spring...Naked mind you and looked like he wasn't moving for quite a while. 'Ho ho this is so awkward!' "You need not be nervous Ka-Go-Me" she gulped at the way his name fell from his soft, nibble worthy...'Bad kagome bad!' she thought angrily at herself as her head smacked into his chest "Shit!" the curse left her lips before she could stop.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sinful word that left her pink, plump 'I should be thinking such thoughts of a human...A miko no less!' his thoughts came to a stop as he felt her palm spread onto his chest as the other held his stub of an arm the hand on his chest glowed pink and the other blue. He wondered why she would need both but quickly realised why as his claws dug deeply into the skin of waist. She just kept smiling gently as he went through the excruciating pain of his arm being re-grown his claws digging in even deeper she flinched but didn't move. 'The pink hand stops me moving or doing anymore damage as the blue heals'

It was over his arm completely regrown and an unconcious miko in his arms, How did she become unconcious you ask?

1\. The wounds in her hips plus the lavender tainted water caused her to loose blood. Fast

much power from repairing not only his arm...But the youki he has at his fingertips for poison too, he was surprised she hadn't killed herself.

And so the great lord of the western lands was trudging back in the middle of the night, to his camp with the miko in his arms 'There is no way I am returning her to that Half-breed' sharpening his senses he found the half-blood fast asleep and smirked 'I shall teach him a lesson' he thought pulsing his uar towards the monk kit cat and slayer he beckoned them to come using Kagomes aura as his fail-safe.

It's work was immediate as they crept out of the camp and towards his. "Lord Sesshomaru to what do we owe the pleasure of your summoning" "I am giving the half-breed a lesson to not fall alseep when potential enemies are nearby" they nodded and fell asleep in his camp this time.

"Miko wake up" she groaned "Five more minutes Mama..."his left eye twicthed slightly "Miko you will wake up before I leave you here" that got her up "Huh? Lord Sesshomaru...Oh how's your arm?" he showed it to her and she grabbed it immediately. Twitch. she twisted and turned it in all directions. Twitch. "Wow amazing I've done this once before and it didn't go right maybe because he was human?". Twitch. Finally snatching his hand back he surveyed the blood on her hips, Meeting his gaze she smiled gently "They've already healed" he sensed the lie but didn't push it adding a remark of "I highly doubt that" before walking off "Kagome-chan sit on Kiara for today please" "Okay sango-...Sango-chan! Miroku-sama!" "Aparently Inuyasha was sleeping on guard duty Sesshomaru-sama is teaching him a lesson by supposedly 'Kidnapping us' " the women giggled lightly "Serves him right" Kagome replied haughtily before mounting Kiara "I don't why he drags around the countryside anyways the jewel is complete and naraku's gone" "Indeed" they both agreed and shippo hummed in agreement a wise look on his face "Maybe he doesn't want to loose his pack?" they turned their eyes to Shippo "It's not His pack it's Mine" Kagome growled angrily "Calm yourself Miko" Sesshomaru hissed at her she bared her teeth a little before realising exactly what she was doing and backed down "S...Sorry I don't know what came over me..." "Istincts is what happened Miko, Being around Inuyokai has made you adapt to their instincts to which you have now picked up" she seemed confused so allowing everyone to rest he continued "You felt angry when shippo said it was the half-breeds pack correct?" a nod was his response "That is your natural instinct stating you've cared for the pack more and helped it grow so You should be Alpha" another nod "When I told you to back down what did you feel like?" "I felt Wild like you were just another male trying to rule over me..." 'Another? How many males have tried to be dominent to this onna?' "But realising that I was the stronger apponent what happened then" "I don't know I suddenly snapped I had a nagging feeling to nuzzle you though..." "Where" "on you collarbone it's quite annoying actually" "If you ever get the nagging feeling just do it after all instincts have saved not only mine but my mother, father and even the half-breeds life many times" She nodded vigorously before suddenly hopping into his lap and curling in just like any dog would do she even whined once.

Sesshomaru suddenly awoke in the night to see dark gold eyes watching them "Half-breed" his voice woke Kagome who was still curled in his lap her entire body froze at seeing inuyasha but she grunted out his name slightly harsher than she meant too "Inuyasha" this in turn woke shippo, who woke Kirara, who then woke sango which woke up miroku "InuBaka you mean mama" giggling lightly at his antics she turned her eyes to the last sleeping individual. Stretching acorss Sesshomaru's lap before slugishly going over to rin she woke up the sleeping princess, "Rin? come on sweetie get up" chocolate brown eyes reluctantly opened before Sesshomaru got her rin and shippo onto A'un as miroku sango and a reluctant jakken mounted Kirara Sesshomaru ascended to the skys narrowly missing Inuyasha's Wind scar in fact everyone narrowly managed a swip from the half-demon "You dissapoint me Half-breed attacking a pack you once were a part of" "I still am apart of My pack Sesshomaru!" "It's My pack Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome boldly glared Inuyasha in the eyes "As Alpha of My pack I decide your too much of a threat to be apart of my pack goodbye Inuyasha" with a mournful whimper they sped off westward only to hear a painful howl moments later.

she sighed deeply her head bobbing up ands down from tiredness, Sesshomaru noticed this and swooped her up into his arms "Sleep Miko" No one but shippo and rin noticed the exchange and both wore equally mischevious grins. Arriving at the citadel of the west they entered casually with Sesshomaru and a now awake Kagome walking side by side, the pups in front and the rest behind

(Okay in numbers this is the order they go in)

1\. Rin (Youngest)

2\. Shippo (Oldest)

3\. Sesshomaru (Alpha Male)

4\. Kagome (Alpha Female)

(Beta Female)

6\. Miroku (Beta male)

7\. Jakken (Omega)

Done :D

Alerts went out and by the time they were at the main entrance a Two Generals were waiting for them "Kuro Yuki stand down" they rose from their bow "Milord are these guests?" "Indeed Give the female here Kagome thr room opposite mine the pups can share her room the rest matters not but make sure they are close by" "Understood Milady if you would..." "Oh! Of course" giving a short quick bow to Sesshomaru and a wave to her friends her and the pups walked away. "I am Kuro milady General to milords Northern army" "Must be difficult being the only two generals..." "Not at all the men know who their superior is and the punishment of not followign orders" "You seem to speak from experience Kuro-sama" eyes widening at the honourific he smiled lightly "No not me I had to deal it out on Yuki however it is not something milady would know" "I know unpleasent General I Am in the middle of a war aftter all" "Forgive me I didn't realise you were the Shikon Miko" "Yeah I don't look it do I?" "Honestly? No you do not, enough of that here is yours and the pups room milady" "Thank you Kuro-sama Oh what demon are you?" "I am as my entails a Kuro Inu"

Kuro had very strong features including his silver eyes pale skin and jet black hair well built but lean you'll never see him without his traditional steel armour on he wears a simple black haori and hakama with Sesshomaru's symbolic Sakura petals on his shoulder he didn't have the crescent but he did have pale grey striped on his cheekbones.

"Wow what can you do" similar things to the silver and white which is milord and yuki are I have one special ability which is shadow jumping milords special ability is his potent poison Yuki's is...I'm not sure actually I've never seen him use it" "That's okay Kuro-sama well thank you for your generousity I'm sure you're quite busy so I'll go bathe and change" "A servant or myself or Yuki will come fetch you for dinner it was pleasent knowing you Lady Kagome" "Come now you're acting we'll never see each other again!" they both smiled before Kuro bowed and left "He was a nice man mama" "I'm quite surprised mummy" "Why is that rin?" "General Kuro he's usually more cold and harsh than lord Sesshomaru you must've left ad impression on him" "Surely you're lyring musume?" "No I'm telling the truth Yuki is the same they're quite sadistic as well taking pleasure in the pain they give their men during training" Kagome giggled "Well they've gotta relieve stress one way or another!" they all laughed before undressing and going into the adjacent springs.

By the time they had all gotten out a man had entered sadly Kagome still only had a towel on and was currently bent over to tie rin's kimono having already done shippo's, leaning over to whisper rin quickly warned her mother "Mummy General Yuki is Right Behind You!" her harsh whisper made kagome smirk mischeviously at her children. Adjusting her towel she her cleaverage showed she turned to Yuki her hair sticking to her face covering one of her eyes while the other held a playful glint. "Yuki-Sama a pleasure rin has told me so much!" crossing her arms under her arms boosted her cleaverage as the white-inu tried to keep his face straight "Lady Kagome I had not realised you were still..." looking down at her towel she smiled lightly "Oh dear well while your here you might as well help me change I'm afraid they've sent up those horrible multi-layered ones and I'm simply at a loss on where to start!" "Shippo hunny take rin and go to the dinner hall" "Yes mama!" once the door closed she turned her back to said inu and removed her towel showing her back end completely to him "Now if you would..." he calmly grabbed the first under-layer being plain white and placed it on her form tieing the shash around her waist.

The next layer was a pale frosty blue and he did the same as the last and slipped it on tieing the sash around her waist. the next layer was a plain sky blue save for darker blue petals on the colar. The final layer was a deep ocean blue made of pure silk it was quite heavy as he draped it ontop of the others before pulling it closed "If you could it there milady" "Of course" wrapping it slightly tighter to show off some of her curves he used the two layered white and pale pink sasha and tied in a princess bow at the back admiring the silver inu on the back of her kimono and the white and black on wrapped around her waist before bowing.

He felt a hand come under his chin "You needn't bow I am mearly a guest after all" "But.." "Calm down Yuki-sama you are a general in fact you are The general of the southern army!" she smiled brightly "I can't imagine how much work you must have to go through!" standing upright he gave a small smile in return "Thank you milady" "Nonsense just call me Kagome" "Kagome-sama" she grumbled a bit but gave in "So be it By the way I heard you're a ...White Inu is it?" "Indeed" "What's your ability I promise I wont tell a soul!" he grinned before leaning down and softly whispering "Seduction is a white-inu's ability Ka-Go-Me-sama" she blushed before quickly turning a levaing but not before blowing a kiss "Thanks for the help!" and she quickly bolted to where she sensed the others 'Seduction! Why Me!' she whined mentally just as she entered the hall.

plopping down un-gracefully into the chair that was provided she thanked the servants for the food before waiting with her head slightly bowed, As soon as Sesshomaru took the first bite they all delved in "Mama you're as red as cherry!" remembering why exactly her blush grew darker "is something the matter Kagome?" glancing at Kuro she quickly shook her head just as Yuki entered and so did her blush "Forgive my tardiness milord I had business to attend too" glancing quickly at kagome he gave a small fanged grin "Is milady not feeling well you are bright red...Perhaps a fever?" "No, no, no, no, no ,No! I am Perfectly fine!" 'Damn him Damn him to hell!' was he last thought before everything went dark.

When she woke up she was in a bright white room "Ugh turn the lights off mama..." she grumbled before turning only to come face to chest with Sesshomaru "You over-worked yourself into a cold" "Oh" she coughed violently "Heh...I'm so weak" "You are not weak you merely do not know what your limits are" she remained in silence at his words, just as he was about to leave she called out to him. Inclining his head slightly to hear her out "Thank you...For saying I'm not weak..." a small nod of his head and he soon left a smile on his face it wasn't a large smile but a gentle one nonetheless.

Kagome awoke the next morning to shouting outside of her room a quick snappy "Shut the hell up" had the servants scuttering away like mice just as the two generals entered large smiles on their faces "Oh Kagome-sama!" "What?" her tone was snappy and irritable and they quickly noticed as the sat on her bed "did the servants wake you up?" "In the most unpleasent and inconsiderate way yes" coughing a bit she flopped her head back onto the pillow "are you still unwell?" "What do you think genius?" Yuki chuckled "Be warned the children will be coming in later on" they gave a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room.

"Mama...?" "Yeah..." they smiled before crawling into the covers with her "You'll catch a cold you shouldn't stay for very long..." "We read that being warm will help you get better mama" she smiled weakly at what they said "Plus this is a great hiding spot from jakken-sama!" Shippo piped up ruining the proud moment "what did you do?" "we painted him bright pink serves him right for sleeping on the job" they all giggled as they heard Jakken hesitate at the door beofre scampering off "Hid in the closet no doubt Sesshomaru will arrive" they scurried off to hide as the great lord himself entered. He strode over to the bed as Kagome struggled to get up, Helping her up with a gentle hand at her back she smiled "Thank you milord to what do I owe the pleasure?" "The children Kagome" "Now First what did jakken tell you?" "He said they tied him up and painted him" "Now let me tell you the truth...Jakken was sleeping when he was supposed to be watching the children so as punishment they painted him pink" he hmmed in agreement "That sounds like him" she laugh but that soon turned into a cough as she hacked, Blood coming up to spew onto the covers "Children Leave...Now" seeing their hesitation as they exited the closet he sent them a sharp look and they scurried away.

"You know what's wrong don't you Sesshomaru? that's why you sent them away..." he slowly nodded guilt in his eyes, she reached and slowly touched his cheek "Don't look so guilt it's not your fault I am ill" he sighed "You have what's called demon fever...As it's name states it is a fever for demons and even then it is rarely survived only the strongest or immunes can survive it" tears came to her eyes "I can help you kagome...I am one of those Immune demons...Mate with me kagome and as my blood enters yours it will kill the infection" "I would only burden you Milord" he growled "Why must you always think of yourself as burden Kagome?! You are not even close to being such" her eyes widened before softening into something warm "Then I accept you as my mate Sesshomaru..." he gave a small smile at her answer before picking her up and placing her on his lap.

"This will be painful extremely so" she smiled a little "More than being covered in your poison?" "Indeed as my posion will actually enter your bloodstream with my youki giving you immunity to nearly all poisons" "Nearly all?" "The humans hand-crafting gunpowder is something we cannot be immuned to immediately you would have to ingest it for your body to recognise it as a threat" she gulped "I'm looking forward to That moment..." he chuckled before licking at her neck gently "Ready?" "Do it Sesshomaru make me yours" he placed an impenetrable barrier around the room sadly it wasn't sound-proof. No hesitation was in his movements as her neck bent to the side and his fangs struck down his youki over-filling her making a blood-curdling scream tear from her throat, She cried, whined, whimpered and moaned in pain as Sango and miroku could do nothing but watch in horror.

She gave eye contact to sango and sent a look her way "Miroku she's fine Belive it or not Milord is helping her" "How?" "Surely you knew Kagome had Demon fever mating Lord Sesshomaru whom is immune will heal her and make her immune so she never suffers again" he sighed "She will suffer a different way though..." they shared a look before nodding and closing the door as Sesshomaru retracted his fangs from her neck and she promptly passed out.

Waking up she felt warmth around her, sighing and snuggling closer before realising three things

1\. The warmth was a body

2\. That body was male

Male body is Sesshomaru

How you did she know this? Well memories from last night floodied kagome and before she could help a small squel left her mouth and she jumped out of bed...Only to hit the ceiling "Ow..." "Hn that's what you get Kagome" she spun and came face to chest with Sesshomaru 'Whoopie we're mated so now I have to eskimo kiss' and she did just that dragging him down and rubbing her nose with his as she giggled lightly when he did the same "Good morning Se...Mate" she tested the word onyl to see his eyes brighten 'He seems pleased' Kagome stood away and started walking to the baths as she did she passed the mirror as she walked by her eyes had changed into a white-gold colour and her body had filled out not to mention little fangs there were faint outlines of a purple crescent moon and sky blue stripes on her face but she shrugged them off and went to bathe.

When she came out a beautiful pink white and red kimono was laid for her there were sakura petals stichted in making them look like they were fluttering in the wind looking in the mirror she noticed the markings had gotten more prominent and the bottom of her hair was white "Well shit..." deciding to leave her hair and face alone she exited the doors only to run into Sesshomaru's chest...Again "Mate why do I have markings on my face?" "Hm...It might have to do with not only my poison and blood in your veins bit also your priestess powers as your markings are an odd colour" "Jee yet another thing that makes me stand out..."

A guard came rushing towards them "Milord...And Milady a half-breed claiming to be next in line has demanded entry" Kagome snarled at the news, Sesshomaru raised a brow at her violent behaviour "Tell me. Does he wear a beaded necklace with fangs attached to it?" "Yes Ma'am" Taking a deep breath she yelled "Sit!" and a thump was heard along with many curses "It's Inuyasha" she glided to where she could smell him "Oi Mutt what right do you have to try and barge in here hm?" "Fuck you Bitch where's My Pack!" "Sit! It's My Pack thank you very much and they getting some well earned rest and relaxation since Naraku's Death!" "Kagome?" "Damn right it's me who the fuck do you think you are first leaving us for death and running with that Whore of yours and Then trying to worm your way back No I refuse I won't allow it!" his ears went to the back of his head before he realised what she said "Kikyo aint no Whore!" "Oh please! I can smell her stench from 5 miles away let alone on the edge of the forest jeez doesn't she know the defintion of a fucking bath Guards get that filthy smell away from this kingdom I'm sure you'll be relived from having That blocking your nose Oh and be careful she's reanimated and witch!" they bolted immediately to kill her...Secretely "Don't worry Inuyasha their only moving her away so they can actually smell danger..." "Why the fuck you look so different Kagome?" "I'm mated Duh! can't you smell it?" he sniffed briefly "Wiht that Bastard! No way! You Can't!" "I was Dieing Inuyasha!" that stopped him "Whule you ran off Sesshomaru Took me in! Because of You I fell Ill With Demon Fever!" his ears went flat against his skull "Sesshomaru Willingly gave up his freedom from a mate to save me and I've never been happier!" tears were pooling down her cheeks "What do you have to say to that Inuyasha Huh?!" "Indeed Foolish Half-breed" Kagome felt an arm wrap around her waist and leaned into the warm chest crying her sorrows out "Ka...Kagome I..." "Enough Half-breed leave my lands before I lop off your head myself" Inuyasha's ears went right into his head in shame "I'm sorry..." with that he was off. The servants and guards looked on in pity at the small woman crying in his arms "Come Mate I am sure the kit and my ward are worried" she nodded her head mutely before parting from his embrace and facing the staff "...Please forgive my lapse in judgement and weakness...It was wrong of me to run off without my mate I hope this slip up will be forgiven..." an elder looking demon came up you could tell he used to be a general from his clothes "My Lady Kagome You need not apologise everyone has a lapse in judgement and emotions even this young pup here" her gestured to Sesshomaru who merely narrowed his eyes at the old man.

Entering the castle found Kagome chatting happily to Sesshomaru a small smile was on the demon lords face it widened slightly when she was knocked over by two Very worried children "Mama! How are you? should you be up? are my new daddy now?" "Shippo rin calm down Yes shippo Sesshomaru is your father now and yes Rin I am your mummy now" they cheered before settling down for food, another demoness was there and Sesshomaru introduced her "Kagome meet my mother" "Hello dear I'm Inukimi former mate of Inutaisho and mother to this child here" she giggled lightly before bowing "I find great honor in meeting you Milady" "Oho? Sesshomaru she has such manners you should learn from them pup" rising from her bow she couldn't help but smile at his irritation.

Placing her hand on his arm to calm she smiled brightly up at him before goin to sit down next to Inukimi "Oh and Kagome?" "Yes?" "You can call me mother" she hugged the shocked demoness before nodding happily thank you Mother!" "If only your father were here Sesshomaru" "Actually he is" all eyes turned to Kagome "He's standing right there next to Sesshomaru he seems amused about something" he tried opening his mouth to speak but nothing came out "Oh my he's fading fast here let me help Milord" she went next to sesshomaru and placed her hand on what seemed to be someones chest before her hands glowed a bright pink almost white colour"Let's see where's your youki? Aha!" hands now glowing a dark blue a bright light enveloped them before standing there holding a passed out kagome in his arms was the general himself.

End of Chapter 1

I hope you liked it ;D


	2. Sayonara

Chapter 2

Inu No Taisho looked around mischieviously the wide eyed gaze of the people in the room almost made him laugh if not for the prescious woman in his arms "Inukimi Sesshomaru it's nice to see you again to smell you again" "Toga you...!" she snatched Kagome out from his arms "Put some clothes on you shameful Man!" she stormed out to put kagome to bed "Father a pleasure to see you again, Rin Shippo come we shall watch after your mother" they both nodded and took off after him.

Toga sighed after doning his robes he went off to find Kagome but couldn't find her room "My body must still be adjusting..." "Looking for something Toga?" Inukimi stood there scowling arms crossed and foot tapping "Ah Inukimi my mate is Kagome awake yet?" "Yes she is" "May I know where her room is?" "No she is bathing you will see her tomorrow" with that she left to retire herself.

"Ne...Sesshomaru?" "What troubles you Mate?" "Are you angry about what I did?" "I am perplexed and shocked at what you did but never angry is anything it is nice to see my father again..." she kissed him passionately "Make love to me Mate" he growled as his eyes turned red placing her on the bed her ravished her with attention all night.

Dreamscape-

Kagome woke up next to Sesshomaru in a luscious green fields "I know of this place" she turned to look at him "This was what the field looked like before the final battle" "Correct Demon Lord of the West" turning around Kagome gasped "Midoriko what are you doing here?" "I have come to tell you some upsetting news" bracing herself she nodded her head "Your journey has only just begun you will be leaving in 3 days time to another world even further back in time" she gasped tears coming to her eyes "No...You can't be serious!" "I am afraid You do not have much choice" "Will Sesshomaru be allowed to come with me?" "He shall however you will both be sent to the same place I am afraid yo will parted for some time" she sighed but agreed give us a day to say goodye and we'll leave we don't 3 days" "Hn"

End of dream-

Waking up kagome simply cried while Sesshomaru held her gently "We must get ready you notify everyone and i'll get the equipment ready" he nodded and they were gone like a flash.

With Sesshomaru:-)

"Sesshomaru what on eart have you called us here for?" "Indeed do tell us son..." "Me and kagome have been given today to tell you we will be leaving for a new world an very old one too" "So?" "Mother we will not be returning so I ask you two, to once again rule over the western territories" "I agree" "Wait! Inukimi!" "No Inutaisho we shall rule until we produce another heir to take over they are leaving! Permenantly don't you get that?" "Oh...Mother..." they all turned to see kagome dressed in battles armour her sword and bow strapped to her as well as several quivers of arrows "Forgive me I never had time to bond with you both..." tears fell down from bother females eyes as they hugged each other "Oh my musume I feel as if I have known you a lifetime Thank you..." "Indeed dear daughter you need not apologise we will miss you greatly but time will pass be happy...Both of you" he smiled eyes watery but no tears fell as sesshomaru harbed his armour and tenseiga "Sesshomaru" he turned to his father "Take so'unga believe he will make some use for you" Sesshomaru mearly nodded strapping the demonic sword to his back "Ho? Your going for anothe round Sesshomaru" Kagome seinsing the evil sword through the mating mark hissed sending her purification energy through it "I don't thick so Bastard" "Wench! How dare you!" "He's My mate I can do whatever the hell I want especially concerning his mental health" they started to fade away Sesshomaru holding her waist "Sayonara mama papa" Kagome smiled through her tears as they finally disappeared.

End

It was short and probably crappy but you knw I think it ended nicely :)


End file.
